


Minerva's Artistic Passion

by minerva__mcgee



Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva__mcgee/pseuds/minerva__mcgee
Summary: A drabble I wrote long ago on Tumblr about Minerva McGonagall having art skills.
Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758022
Kudos: 15





	Minerva's Artistic Passion

Minerva secretly has an intense passion for drawing, but she’s never told anyone directly, but there are a few people who know. 

When little Molly Prewett (later Weasley) was in her first year at Hogwarts, Minerva was Head Girl, and Molly caught Minerva sketching one night in the Gryffindor Common Room - although Minerva thought she was alone. Minerva’s spectacular sketch of a grey tabby cat was enchanted to run around the page and play with yarn, greatly amusing the young ginger girl. After that, Molly swears she won’t tell anyone about Minerva’s skills, only if she draws Molly. She fulfills the young girl’s wish, little known to her, and gives it to her on the night that Minerva graduated. It was a stunning sketch of Molly, and was enchanted to act like a wizard photograph - by the time the Second Wizarding War had rolled around, the charm had long since worn off, but Molly still had the drawing tucked away in the bottom of her nightstand drawer.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew had broken into Minerva’s office one night searching for something that had been confiscated from them (none of them could remember what they were searching for a week later) and James opened the desk drawer to find a sketch book. Minerva had drawings of everything in there - Hogwarts (both interior and exterior), sketches of landscapes, and many drawings of one man who she had signed “E.U.” at the bottom of each of the drawings. Minerva catches them because they had all been huddled around her desk for far too long, staring at the magnificent drawings. They get three detentions that night, but none of the boys reveals Minerva’s secret to anyone else - their respect for the woman swelled a little that night.

Finally, on one particularly difficult night after a detention with the Carrows in which they used the Cruciatus Curse on him one too many times, Minerva showed Neville Longbottom a few of her many, many filled sketchbooks to try to help cheer him up and show him something that makes her extremely happy when she needs something to release from. 

“Longbottom, you just need to find something that you can distract yourself with,” she had finally said to the bruised boy. “Because, as a wise man once said, ‘Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.’”


End file.
